An outer mold line (OML) provides an aerodynamic path for air to flow around the aircraft during flight and generally comprises an outer surface of an aircraft. The OML is an aerodynamic outer surface of the aircraft that reduces aerodynamic drag. The OML comprises many contiguous surfaces of different components and/or fairings. Fairings and cowlings provide a relatively smooth outer surface that reduces aerodynamic drag experienced by the aircraft. For example, some rotorcrafts include fairing assemblies configured to protect propulsion related components, auxiliary power units (APU), and environmental control units (ECU). For example, a fairing may be used for general drag reduction, but also for providing an aerodynamic flow path from the exterior of the fairing assembly to the engine inlet engine, as well as for decorative purposes. Fairings and cowlings have, in the past, been constructed of aluminum or other light-weight metals but, more recently, are increasingly constructed from composite materials, such as carbon fiber reinforced polymer (CFRP). In some rotorcraft configurations, ECUs and internal ducts, often for cooling purposes, are arranged in a compartment underneath the fairing. The components located in the compartment underneath the fairing require occasional or periodic inspection and maintenance which necessitates at least partial removal of the fairing to access the components in the compartment.